


Cherry Lotus in Spring

by kassywritescrap (freshiewrites), SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gaster Blaster (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Blue takes no shit, Depictions of depression, Depression, Fluff, Hard Outside, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Might go down a dark path, Panic Attacks, Red is a soft bastard, Soft Inside, Stretch is NOT an asshole, i havent decided yet, idk lots of hurt/comfort really, no asshole Stretch boys here, slight suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/kassywritescrap, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Red ends up in a new universe. Its a sorta new take on an old tale.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73





	1. Blue Takes 0 Shits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyPterosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPterosaur/gifts).



> this is a christmas present for LadyPterosaur! and early one at least cause im impatient lol
> 
> but have some CherryBerry goodness!!
> 
> this is my own take on Underswap, so its gonna be different lol

Waking up on the ground with a mouthful of dirty snow was not exactly something new, but it was always unpleasant. His skull swam with unpleasant emotions and swirling thoughts as he got to his elbows, then to his knees, eyelight fizzling in his skull as he tried to get a good look around. The woods were swimming around his vision, making it pretty damn difficult to get any kind of bead on where he was in Snowdin Forest, which would make it _pretty damn difficult_ to take a shortcut home where he could sleep off this…

Well. It wasn’t a hangover yet; if anything he was probably still drunk. His soul certainly still felt queasy, meaning he’d laid in the snow for at least an hour or so in the open where any old asshole could come and finish him off.

Fuck if he didn’t wish they had.

Stumbling to his feet, Sans determined that he’d just walk close enough to town to get a bead on how close the house was, then he’d figure out how to get into the house without setting off Pap. It was a solid plan, Sans sticking one foot in front of the other as he made his way further and further into the woods.

It didn’t strike him as weird until he’d been walking a good twenty minutes and he hadn’t come up on any buildings yet. It didn’t strike him as wrong until he’d been walking for an hour and, upon pushing through some underbrush, saw the Door just a few yards away.

Maybe he was more drunk than he thought, if he’d come all this way thinking he was headed towards town. It’d probably be safer to stay where he was until he sobered up a bit, and pray to the stars that no one showed their ugly mugs here until he was a little more aware. 

Which of course meant that, as soon as he settled on the ground, back against the Door, the sound of far off chittering came, louder than the rabbits he knew but still a familiar enough sound to set his instincts on edge. He sat up just in time for the nearest bun to crash through the far off brush, but the sight of them made his already confused brain stall even further. 

The bun was dressed up in some kind of metal armor, reminiscent of the Dogs only… it was a Bun. He even recognized the bun, an older kid who, from what Sans remembered, had starved to death a few years back. He’d recognize them anywhere; it was the first kid that died after Boss had taken over Snowdin. He’d never ever forget the look on the mom’s face when she came to report it to him. 

But here the little asshole was, apparently still kicking, and in some sort of knock off guardsman armor that didn’t look like it’d hold up against a good blunted bone attack, let alone one of Sans’ usual. 

“Wha’ the fuck ‘er you doing, kid?” Sans slurred, trying to get to his feet, unsuccessfully as he fell right back to his ass. The kid stared hard, seemingly in shock, before he called out in a language Sans had never heard before. He squinted, trying to get the multiple buns to turn back into one, but before he could right his head again, there were several other buns, all in knock off guard armor, surrounding him with magic heavy in the air. 

He didn’t realize it was his own magic until the eldest bun spoke.

“Who’re you, stranger? Do you need help getting into town?” he asked, voice deep for a bun’s. Sans blinked up at him, before snarling as he struggled up to his feet. To their credit all of the buns stepped back, giving him a wide berth as he let his eyelight flare red. 

“No, I don’ need any help! Yer all should get the fuck outta here before I-”

“Before you what, friend?”

Red turned to the new voice, one that was eerily reminiscent of his own if a little less gravely, and found himself staring in a warped mirror. A skeleton was in front of him, between him and the buns, wearing a white sweater and a bright blue bandana. His eyelights were large and white, nonthreatening aside from the expression on his face. 

The fucker was even an inch or two taller than him. 

“Before I do what I gotta.” Sans answered, hands clenched into fists. The other skeleton (he was not going to think of him as anyone else) held his hands up in mock surrender, taking a small step forward.

“There’s no need for violence, not here. Why don’t you come home with me, I’m sure Papy would love to make you some food and we can see about getting you home!”

Sans did not flinch at that name, did not take a small step back when this skeleton took another one forward. 

“I don’t know what tha fuck you’re talking about!” he nearly shouted, magic crackling at his fingertips, but the panic that was slowly setting in with every step the skeleton took towards him was growing. 

“Its okay. Just come home with me, and we’ll get everything sorted out. I promise.” the skeleton said calmly, the weight in his words palpable. Sans glanced at the buns, who were all now more than a respectful distance away, and the skeleton, who was now only a few feet away. 

“I…” Sans muttered, glancing around one final time for some kind of escape. There were no ways out without fighting, and possibly dusting someone, and the skeleton felt strong. “Okay.”

The skeleton smiled, stopping where he was to let his hands slowly fall to his sides. “Good! My name’s Sans, but you can call me Blue. Let’s get somewhere warm, friend.”

Sans blinked, then groaned. This was going to be one hell of a hangover when he woke up from whatever dream this had to be.


	2. His name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo next chapter!!
> 
> ive given up on keeping word counts, if ya'll couldn't tell
> 
> but enjoy!

Sans was silent on the way past the freaky ass Snowdin this “Blue” character was leading him through, the monsters staring at him as they passed like he was the weird one. This was one hell of a drunken dream, he had to give his brain that, but he’d like to wake up any time now and get the hell outta dodge. 

But still, Blue led him along, right up to a house covered in fairy lights that twinkled in the slowly growing darkness. Sans stomped the snow off his boots out of habit, ignoring the look of approval from Blue.

“Papy! I’m home!” Blue called as soon as he’d opened the door, the smell of cinnamon and sugar wafting from inside. Sans followed his nose, entering the kitchen that was on the opposite side of the house than back home, and found his brother standing there, fangs dull and eyelights a startled, pale orange. He was wearing a huge, garish looking orange sweater, Sans blinking to keep his sockets from cringing shut at the brightness. 

“Welcome home… Who's your friend?” “Papy” asked, Sans mentally dubbing him Rus if only so he didn’t get even more confused. Blue wasn’t himself, and Rus wasn’t his brother. That was obvious enough, he thought. 

Blue gently herded Sans through the living room and into the kitchen. Rus took a step towards the oven, opening it to reveal a batch of snickerdoodles that were placed on the cooling rack just above the stovetop. 

“He’s new! I’m pretty sure the machine blipping out last night messed with his shortcut back home… and he’s pretty drunk.” Blue said, wincing in what Sans assumed was supposed to be a sympathetic way. Really it just pissed him off, but he decided he’d rather not get in a fight with two decently strong monsters while he was still this out of it.

Hopefully he’d wake up soon. Even Boss yelling him awake would have been better than staying here in this backasswards place. 

Suddenly a plate that smelled like grease and butter was thrusting under his nose, Sans jerking back before he realized that Rus was trying to hand him a plate of food. It looked good enough, and Sans was starving, but he did make sure that both Blue and Rus had eaten some of their own before he took a bite.

Water sausages, toast with butter and jam, a decent meal by his standards. Boss would have been pissy about it, but then his little brother always did like the better things in life. Sans tried, at least.

“So uh, what are we calling you, while you’re here?” Rus asked, chomping down on what looked like a honey soaked sausage. Sans tried not to hurl.

“M’name’s Sans.” he said, a little confused, but Blue laughed.

“So’s mine, silly. We need a name to call you while you’re here, so no one gets mixed up!” 

Sans blinked, then scowled down at his plate. He liked his name, it was the only name he had. It was the only thing left, other than Paps’ blanket, that they had left from home.

“Red’s fine… I guess…” he mumbled, and then promptly ignored the rest of the conversation. He really just wanted to wake up. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, come yell at me in the comments lol


End file.
